Conventionally, when a power drop/loss event has occurred during operation, a data storage device using non-volatile memory as a data storage medium is required to immediately generate a flash physical-to-host logical address (F2H) mapping table (hereinafter referred to as F2H mapping table) to establish the correspondence between the physical address and logical address (hereinafter referred to as correspondence) of user data, so as to avoid data loss. Thus, the F2H mapping table is extremely important for operation of the data storage device.
However, the data storage device needs to generate and store the F2H mapping table within a limited time when a power drop/loss event occurs. Therefore, it is quite important to generate a compact F2H mapping table and store the mapping table at an appropriate site so that user data can be retrieved based on the F2H mapping table when the data storage device is powered on again.